


forever young

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Cal and ash are in like two lines, Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oversized Sweaters, Pacifiers, Short, Sleepy Michael, Sweaters, V v little dialogue, daddy!Luke, little!Michael, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is sleepy and cold, and Luke's there to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever young

It was only 9:30 P.M., but when Mikey had been falling asleep by 7:30 while on break, it felt super late.

Luke and Mikey had gotten home from their outing with Calum and Ashton (they'd gone to the pier, it was cute, okay?) then they had originally expected. And Luke was trying to feed Mikey the least amount of fast and junk food while on their breaks that he could, so dinner went later then usual too.

The two had finished dinner at around 7:30, and Luke thought that if he rushed the bath maybe Mikey could be in bed not to much past 7:50-ish. And he was right, for the most part. He got Mikey out at 7:40 and had put him in his night diaper, and dried his hair off.

Luke had come down the stairs with Mikey to make him a bottle, so he had set Mikey down in fron of some left out toys from this morning and a rerun of some children's show, and went into the kitchen to make it. It was already 8:05 by now, and Luke was feeling good about the chances of getting his baby to sleep by 8:20 P.M.

And he would have, except as the bottle was in the microwave for 25 seconds, or so, Luke's phone rang. He was about to ignore and it and shoot an apology text after Mikey was asleep, seeing as it was probably Ash or Calum. But it wasn't, it was one of the tour managers, and it could be important.

Like walked into the living room area, and gently told Mikey he'd be right back. Mikey seemed pretty interested in whatever TV show was on, so he wasn't too worried. And Mikey's blanket was just a few feet away if he got cold. He'd be okay for a few moments as Luke took the call, and then he'd get Mikey into a shirt for bed.

And a few moments turned into ten, and then fifteen, and then twenty. The call was incredibly boring, and it was mainly one of the tour managers going on and on about set lists and tour stops and what Luke should be ready for. Apparently all the boys were getting this call - but Like was getting the info for not only him, but Mikey.

The tour manager figured he could save both of them some time by relaying all this info to Luke instead of two separate calls. Normally Luke would appreciate this, but it was nearing 8:45, and he was sure his baby was dying by now.

And Mikey metaphorically was. The show had become boring ten minutes after Luke had left to answer a phone call. So he had turned to the toys. They entertained him for a few minutes before he got really cold. He found his blanket pretty easily, but it wasn't his warm one from his bed upstairs. So it didn't do as much as he wanted.

Wrapped up in his blanket, a little warmer, Mikey continued to play for a while. Eventually, that got boring. (Mikey couldn't tell the time right now, but it was 8:55). Mikey was tired, cold, and really wanted a bottle.

His thumb had found a spot in his mouth, which he knew his Daddy hated, but his Daddy wasn't exactly around right now to find him his pacifier. So this would have to do.

Mikey rolled onto his back, and stared at the TV, watching numbly at the rerun showing.

Luke was in the other room, desperately trying to wrap up the call. There was no way that his baby was still entertained and if he was, it wasn't going to last much longer. It was 9 PM and Luke desperately needed to get him to bed.

But as he hung up the phone call with the tour manager, his phone rang with a call from another crew member. And if it wasn't for the fact tour was starting in a few days, he'd ignore it. He prayed this one would be much shorter.

At 9:20, thank God, Luke hung up the phone.

This was about the time that Mikey was about at his wits end with the day. He was freezing, and wanted his Daddy. Tears started to well up in his eyes as Luke finally came into the room.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here now." Luke said, picking his baby up, seeing the first signs of a tantrum he really did not want to have to work around tonight.

Mikey sniffled into Luke's shoulder, "Tired. Cold." He muttered.

Luke shushed him, as he walked into the kitchen and quickly warmed up the bottle of milk again. 

With Mikey still in his arms, he walked back up the stairs, into Mikey's room. He quickly put on a sweater, before sitting in the chair and began to feed Mikey the bottle.

After about 5 minutes, Mikey was _out_. Luke switched out the bottle for a pacifier and laid Mikey down in the bed, wrapping him up in the warm, fuzzy blanket.

And yeah, this was what Luke lived for.


End file.
